Jealous? Who, me?
by kari040
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Devon expresses his interest in Sonny. Chad insists that he doesn't care about her. CDC then regrets it when he sees them dancing and kissing. How will Chad handle his jealousy mixed with alcohol?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chad and his favorite co-star Devon go to the grand opening of the newest teen club. But when Devon expresses his interest in Sonny. Chad insists that he doesn't care about her. CDC then regrets giving Devon the green light when he sees them dancing and kissing. How will Chad handle his jealousy mixed with a hint of alcohol? How will Chad separate Devon and Sonny? Will he finally he admit that he loves Sonny? Read to find out!- will be multi chapter when completedJ

Chad and his favorite co-star, Devon pulled up to the grand opening of the newest teen hot spot- The Beat.

C.P.O.V.

I decide to look one last time in the mirror before exiting my convertible. Teeth. Check. Hair. Check. Man do I look amazing tonight or what! The extra hour I spent on my hair totally paid off. I gave Devon a ride because he just recently joined the Mack Falls cast, and this dude rolls in style, almost like me. I think we could be great friends dare I say it. Not that I don't already have enough great friends.

We were now 5min late, fashionably of course. I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I do have a rep to uphold. There is a ton of Paparazzi, the flashing lights create the look of mid-day. I can even hear the music's beat before entering the club. This place is pretty sweet, way up to my coolness standards might I add. Girls walk past and wave at me and Devon, but I mean why wouldn't they - we are from the best tv drama in history.

Portlyn then approaches and hands me and Devon colorful and odd looking drinks.

" Awesome club isn't it" she practically had to scream over the blaring music, "They aren't even IDing! But god knows why they let in the Randoms. I'm gunna get another drink, catch up with you later."

Sonny? Sonny, little miss innocent came here to a place where they are readily just handing out alcohol. Where could she be, hmm…

I was looking out to the dance floor when I see Tawni dancing with a girl in a stunning Sapphire dress with brown bouncing curls. Sonny indeed.

" So are you going to ask her to dance?" I had forgotten Devon was with me, and here I was practically drooling.

" Who? Sonny!" I convincingly scoffed- man am I a great actor.

" Dude I know you have a thing for her." Devon smiled as he and I both stared at the stunning beauty that was Sonny Munroe. She was so cute when she danced. Stupid cute.

"Me and Sonny? Ha, dude she is a random and I am from the Falls, no way."

" Well then you won't mind if I go dance with her."

Am I jealous. I couldn't be, could I? What am I saying Chad Dylan Cooper is never Jealous. Don't let that Stupid cute and her pretty hair get to you. Oh Devon was actually waiting for a response from me.

"uh, sure man."

" k, later Chad." and Devon eagerly started toward Sonny.

This was going to be a long night, so I quickly chugged down the drink Portlyn had given me earlier.

------ 3 hours later-----

I still hadn't heard from or seen Devon since our conversation earlier. Portlyn and I were sitting at a table on the club's second floor. It just so happened to overlook the dance floor. The music was booming matching the flashing of the lights. Portlyn was rambling on and on about something or other. And man was she on her way to being wasted. I being the great actor that is Chad, I pretended to listen intently while I inconspicuously looked to the dance floor. And there they were again, the brown curls. I smiled, that is until I saw who she was dancing with, Devon. They were dancing rather closely. A gnawing feeling started in my chest. Portlyn then collapsed asleep, her head on the table. Did I call it or what, so I gulped down my drink and headed to the dance floor.

I could see Devon's back but no Sonny. As I got closer I saw a pair slender arms closely wrapped around his body. It was Sonny and they were making out not but six feet in front of me!! That gnawing feeling came back but this time with a flash of Anger.

"Devon!" I shouted

* * *

"Hey man," Devon replied as he guiltily turned around to face me.

"Chad! I didn't know you were here." Sonny was obviously embarrassed

"Hello, this is a grand opening, of course I am here" I responded matter of factly. Sonny had a flustered way about her when I said this, and boy was it cute, stupid cute. Devon obviously liked the cute to, leading him to kiss her on the cheek, right in front of me none the less! That feeling was back, I had to do something! I chugged another drink perhaps my fifth of the night.

"Devon, I think its time we head out, the party is starting to die down." I unintentionally slurred that last part.

"Chad its only 11:30, and dude were you drinking with Portlyn?" Devon was seriously questioning me! The greatest actor of our generation.

"I didn't realize you were that kind of person Chad…" Sonny timidly added. Suddenly I felt anger and the need to defend myself.

"You're damn right! CDC does whatever the hell he wants, whenever the hell he wants." I shouted at Sonny.

" Dude, you're drunk. And don't take it out on sonny, what'd she ever do to you!" I then regretted my words and simply muttered "stupid cute." Within moments a security guard ushered all three of us out but I was the only one who was being forcibly thrown out. I can just see the headlines now, " Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper was kicked out of teen hot spot". Great.

I guess Devon drove me home in my car. I remember sitting in the back seat and falling asleep on a bed of sapphires and the sweet scent of Heaven.

" Chad, we're here, wake up." a girls voice softly cooed. I looked up and it was Sonny. I had fallen asleep on her lap. And that is all I remember.

---- the next morning----

" And good morning to you sunshine! Glad you realized we still have work." said Devon as I entered my kitchen. He had spent the night in one of my many guest rooms. "so.."

"so…" I responded as I sat at the table across from him and poured myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

"well, its getting late and I have things to do before I head in to work. See you on the set… Oh and don't forget the Mack Falls has their annual party tonight at the Roosevelt, it would probably do you some good to bring a guest. Well Cya." and with that Devon left my kitchen and house.

What exactly did he mean by "things to do" and " it would do you good" ? Was he going to see Sonny? Was Devon also implying I need to find a date? I have NOOo problems with the ladies! They practically jump on me. My head was pounding, it hurt to much to think.

I was on my way to the _commissary_to grab a rack of lamb when I see a girl dressed as an Indian. Definitely a Random, Sonny to be more exact. She gawked at my plate as I walked toward her.

"Like what you see, Pocahontas." I said seductively with a wink.

" I can see you are feeling better. Good." she said

" Good." I quickly shot back. I noticed her attention was else where. She smiled and blushed to someone over my shoulder, then Devon was with us.

" Hi Devon." she shyly greeted him.

" Hey Sonny" Devon kissed her on the cheek causing Sonny to giggle. Again with the gnaw in my chest! This was to much.

"Later." I said. No one even said anything back, or looked in my direction. Sonny and stupid Devon were just smiling at each other. I angrily walked off with my lamb and went to my dressing room to mull things over. Sonny is obviously into Devon. She didn't even continue on with our daily banter of goods and fines! And that kiss he gave her! I would have to do something about the Devon/ Sonny situation.

I ate my lamb and when I finished it was about time to shoot episode 368 of Mackenzie falls. So I headed to the set, upon approaching Devon's dressing room, the door opened and a Smiley Sonny exited. She was embarrassed to see me.

"Chad."

"Sonny." and then we both continued in our respective directions.

Who knows what they were doing in there! I had to put an end to them and this pesky feeling in my chest. After all the Falls' big party was tonight… and I had a pretty good feeling that Sonny would be there, but as Devon's date.

**an: hope you enjoyed it!! please review!!! THANKS!**

**KARI040**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

SPOV

Devon just invited me to the McKenzie falls annual party!!!! This is the most exclusive, talked about party of the year, and here I am going and with the nicest, funniest date ever, sigh. I had to tell someone, so after leaving Devon's dressing room and encountering Chad( who by the was acting rather oddly ) I ran to tell Tawni!

"Tawni guess what!"

"Your moving into another dressing room!"

"Um no, I'm going to the Falls' annual party!!"

" What you mean to tell me u got invited, and I didn't!!! Oh what kind of sick joke is this, am I being punked?" She looked me in the eyes," oh you are serious. And you have a hot date."

" Yes and that's why I need your help, I'm going with Devon, I have no idea What to wear or what the theme even is!

" Calm down Sonny, if there's one thing I know its that these parties are very extravagant. And I just so happen to know the theme is masquerade, so let's start shopping!" She grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

" How do u know the theme? And why are you being so... So… What's the word... Helpful?"

"Sonny sweet sweet Sonny I have my ways, and since I won't be going to this party I plan to live this fantasy through you. Now let's go, we only have a few hours and you need a killer dress."

With that I could not argue and we simply left in search of the perfect dress. As we drove down Rodeo drive I began to daydream, more specifically about the events of the night before. But not about dancing with Devon, no. The image that came to my head was Chad sleeping, his head on my lap the soothing smell of his cologne tickling my nose. He had grown so drunk and volatile last night, something must have been bothering him. Chad had the image of Hollywood's bad boy to uphold and for that I felt sorry. He couldn't always be the person I know him to be, the Chad I secretly love and enjoy to talk with. But of course he had no idea of my feelings, he was always dating a-list actresses and beautiful foreign models, why would he ever be interested in me? After all I am only Sonny Munroe of Wisconsin and as he calls me a "Random". I audibly sighed and Tawni heard me. She turned down the radio.

"Thinking about Chad? I thought you had moved on, you know with Devon ." Tawni is the only who new of my feelings for Chad. She doesn't see the good in Him like I do but has helped me with this whole mess of a love life I have.

"I really like Devon, but…" I tried to explain

" But Chad's the one you are always thinking about, the one whose face fills your mind when you close your eyes, yeah yeah yeah I've heard it before, every time you meet a new guy you make excuses. Like last month when you went out with the super gorgeous teen Gladiator Brad. You need to stop with the excuses."

"Am I really that pathetic?" I timidly asked

She parked and turned to me " You really should tell Chad how you feel, you never know maybe he feels the same way you do."

" you think so?"

" I sure do hope so. Well we're here lets get you a dress that will have Chad drooling!"

Cpov- getting ready for the party

So the party is about to start and I don't understand why its a " masquerade". Because seriously why would I want to cover up my beautiful face? Earlier I had even gone to talk to Mr. Condor about this, but he just laughed thinking I was kidding. But when he realized I wasn't, he threatened to fire me and handed me a Phantom of the Opera mask and told me " Take it and SCRAM before u say something that will ruin your career!" Geesh someone had their boxers in a bunch.

On the way out to my car I was hoping to see Sonny, but when I asked Niko he just said, "She and Tawni left early to go shopping,"

"Oh". And I just kept walking

" C u tonight Chip!" Niko yelled across the parking lot.

Was he going? hmm that means he has a mack falls date... I wonder who?

As I drove off and approached the first red light, I looked down to the passangers seat to see the Phantom of the Opera mask staring back at me. CDC would be the only one in the world who could possibly pull off this mask. The light turned green, I zoomed off down the street excited to see Sonny in just a few hours...

Spov

"Sonny you like gorgeous, stop worrying" Tawni had really surprised me today. She took me shopping and together we picked out a long gold dress with a tight strapless bodice and from the waist down was figure flattering and sparkly. Tawni even lent me a mask it is gold and pink with a rather large pink feather on the side. She pleasantly surprised me today. Sometimes when I think about my first months here and how Tawni was so mean to me it seems rather unbelievable, considering how we are now close friends (even though she does still have occasional selfish outbursts). I can rely on her for the complete unbiased truth always.

Just then the door bell rang and I felt a million butterflies fill my stomach. I was surprised at my body's own reaction. And I had no idea if those butterflies were because I would be going to an A-list party with Devon, or if they were an indication that I was excited to see Chad and that my feelings for him were greater then what I believe them to be. Tawni interrupted my train of thought.

"Sonny are you going to make him wait all night, here's your purse and your shawl, now go! And don't forget to call me the moment you get home.... Or if things go well, in the morning when u aren't... busy."

"Tawni!!"

" You never know," she shrugged, "and Sonny you really do need to go or you'll be late!!"

I swallowed hard and opened the door to see Devon in a black tux holding a single red rose. But I could only see half his smile due to the mysterious (and might I add majorly suave) Phantom of the Opera mask that he was wearing.

**Whatever could happen next, Devon and Chad in the same mask? ( Dramatic music plays)**

**Thank you everyone who read my story, added me as a fav, or to your alert and most of all reviewed!! This is my first fan fic and its great to see that people are enjoying this! Thx for the suggestions and no worries I promise channy eventually. Continue the reviews- you inspire me to keep writing:)**

**P.s. even the shortest of reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own these places or characters

**Cpov**

Huge turnout. Definitely better than the last party, the Roosevelt Hotel was a great pick. Except the producers, directors and benefactors are all still here. I've been to enough of these events to know that The party doesn't get good until 11:30 when they've all go home to their Beverly Hills mansions and the "kids" start the fun. I'm talking to a movie producer and his wife, a violinist and piano player's tune fill the room. My date is standing beside me, but I cannot for the life of me remember her name. She is a model for some French company whose name I don't remember and Well she's not exactly my type. She isn't funny, understanding, or even the least bit pleasant. I even tried to start a conversation with her in the car and she just responded with the total cliché "what" that snobby girls say when they are disgusted or they think that something is beneath them.

"Chad what do you think?" Someone asked me.

"Could you excuse me for a moment" I replied and walked toward the staircase, because descending the stairs was Sonny in a stunningly fitted gold dress. She had a mask on but her smile gave her away. But sadly she was on Devon's arm. She is the only girl that I know that will not take any of my superstar crap, and the only girl that will ever make me feel like a love sick puppy- yup, that infamous feeling returned to my chest.

But what the hell! He was wearing the same phantom of the opera mask that I was! ohh was I annoyed but of course I had to play it off.

"Hey Devon, nice mask" I stook out my fist and laughed. He laughed too

"I should say the same to you man" and he bumped his fist with mine.

I turned to Sonny, "And Ms. Munroe you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the room." I got down on my knee and kissed her hand. She blushed very noticeably and giggled slightly, "And you look rather dapper your self Mr. Cooper" she was still holding on to my hand and pulled me back up to her.

"I will be waiting to dance with you once the REAL party starts," I said.

"Chad," she started to say but was interrupted by my date.

"Hi my name's Charisse", so that's what her name was! I introduced her.

"Sonny, Devon this is my date."

"Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle," Devon said and did the kiss on both cheeks thing, what a tool.

"You speak French, oh how exciting!" Charisse exclaimed, and soon they were conversing in French, that Devon is just soooo cultured...figures.

**Spov**

The food is delicious! I'm sitting next to Devon and Niko who came with Katrina of Mackenzie Falls, she is new to the show like Devon. And oh did I mention I'm sitting across from Chad… I still can't get over the fact that He and Devon are both wearing the same mask!! Maybe its a sign of some sort. And you know what the really funny thing is? That they look rather similar. I mean except for the fact that Devon's hair is darker and Chad has blue eyes.

* * *

Dinner is over and Devon and Charisse are still talking in French! He occasionally turns back to smile at me say I look beautiful, or say how glad he is that I came as his date. But honestly who knows what they are saying in their secret… secret club language!!!! But Niko ,Chad and I are really having a great time together. Niko is wearing a tiger mask which made for a great conversation starter.

* * *

A model figures. I've seen CHad talk to her a grand total of 2 times. She isn't even his type. He needs someone that is funny rather than stuck up, maybe like… me. But what am I saying I have Devon and he has what's her name… Ugh, Charisse.

"Sonny where do you Work" she asked.

"Oh I'm on So Random you know the comedy show!"

" Comedy!" She almost spit out her drink and started laughing and then, Devon joined in. He was freaking laughing along with the devil!!! I just turned my seat to where I was facing only Niko and Chad. Niko just rolled his eyes and turned back to his conversation with Katrina. Chad mouthed sorry and gave me his genuine- wish I could help smile- geesh do I love that smile.

* * *

The last toast was given a few minutes ago, most of the older crowd had left, the lights had dimmed a considerable amount as the beat began to grow. I'm sitting at the bar looking around and I don't see any sign of Devon, Charisse, Chad, or Niko so I decided to make friends with the bartender.

**Cpov**

I'm looking for a bathroom that isn't full of people getting high or vomiting. I swear these people have no control. Even CDC manages to have fun with out totally getting trashed, but that's partially because I've been hanging out with Sonny all night.

As I walk down the hall I open random doors, I swear I can hear giggling and moaning but I don't think anything of it. The next door I open and walk into I see a couple making out. It took me a while to realize that it was Devon and Charisse, her hair is a mess and his shirt is unbuttoned, his coat and tie on the floor. I back out of the room slowly and silently, but as I push the door open a bit more so I can bail- it squeaks ever so slightly. Luckily Charisse doesn't notice but Devon looked straight at me and raised his eyebrows. I got out of the room and closed the door.

"What the hell is up with that." I proceeded back down the hallway to the ballroom to find Sonny. So much for finding a bathroom.

**Spov**

Great party! The bartender's name is Suz, after about ten minutes of insisting I don't drink, she finally convinced me to take a shot with her in honor of our new found friendship. It tasted horrible and my throat burnt horribly. Wow, that was it for the night, just then Niko reappeared with Katrina. I joined them on the dance floor and we danced to Ke$ha's "Tik Toc". By this time most people had abandoned their masks and were dancing. Chad is standing in the doorway looking around, I got his attention and motioned for him to join us on the floor.

"Hi." He seemed a bit down

"Hey, where have u been"

"Um no where." He quickly interjected. Just then the song turned into the Jonas Brothers 'Hello Beautiful',

"how about that dance now?" He stepped back, held his hand out and bowed slightly; waiting for my response.

"That would be... Wonderful." I felt the smile automatically form upon my face. He grabbed my right hand and put his other on my waist.

"Who knew Chad Dylan cooper was such a gentle man." I said

" Should I be offended," he said in mock horror, I in turn playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

**Cpov**

"Have you seen Devon?" she asked to which I retorted, "Have you seen Charisse?" Hoping she'd get the hint.

"This is one of my favorite songs" she said, so I twirled her. And then without thinking started singing along with the song. Sonny joined in too, "this is nice..." She was probably was referring to the fact that we were not arguing,

"That it is…" but what I was thinking was, god is it good to finally hold you close in my arms. To sing along with you to a love song not worrying about others.

"Ok are you going to tell me what has you in lala land!"

oy yeah, Um sure Sonny, the thing is I think I love you and Devon is in a room making out with Charisse and I'm pretty sure he won't ever bother to tell you about it.

"Its nothing"

" really, I'm listening, try me" she insisted

"Well there's two things..."

"Yes..."

" You know I was gone for like ten minutes,"

"Yes..."

"Well I was looking for a bathroom and I kind of found...."

"You found what" she got serious

"Well I found Devon and Charisse making out in a room, I'm sorry he's such a.... " She dropped my hand

"why would you even lie and say something like that!!!" She was actually yelling at me now "Chad why would you make this up"

" I'm not!!! Trust me. " I said seriously, pulling her back close to see the truth in my eyes. She was beyond beautiful, and her eyes twinkled with forming tears. I hate that Devon was such an insensitive jerk, and here I was feeling threatened by him, oh was I going to give him a piece of my mind…

**Spov**

Chad held onto my arm and I had no choice but to look into his bottomless blue eyes. "Trust me" he said, and how could I not. It was there plain in his eyes, he wouldn't lie and my accusation had hurt him deeply. I just bowed my head and turned away -heading over to spend some time with my friend Suz.

* * *

I could see Chad sitting at a table across from the dance floor, he had put back on his mask, but I still saw the pain he wore on his face. I had explained the whole thing to Suz- Even the whole I like Chad but he'd never like me situation. To which her reply was;" I have a feeling he likes you too, and now's your chance-he's alone, its dark and he is wearing the same mask as your date .. Anything could happen." She winked and slid me a shot.

She was right tonight was supposed to be fun, I took the shot, smoothed my hair and was on my way across the floor, it was really dark now. Once I got there he stood up and took a few steps toward me,

"Sonny, I-"

I cut him off "Shh its ok."

And I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. His lips were soft against mine. It was sweet and everything I'd ever hoped for. We pulled apart and once I realized what I had just done it hit me how stupid I was to think that I could just go and kiss him. I had to leave, now. I practically ran out to the hallway desperate to find a room to gather my thoughts. The first room I opened to find a couple making out practically undressed. It was Devon and Charisse!! I gasped and neither of them even looked up, so I just ran out of the room tears dripping down my face. And the sad thing is I couldn't even understand why I was crying so much!! I haven't known him all that long, maybe it was just the fact that I finally gave someone, whose name wasn't Chad, a chance.

**Cpov**

Sonny just kissed me. It was wonderful. The only thing is I have a feeling she thought I was Devon. I did have my mask on and it was almost completely dark where I was sitting. She ran out into the hallway, I took of this stupid mask and followed after her.

As I turned a corner, a beautiful girl in a gold dress was running toward me her face had streaks from her tears, Sonny. I opened my arms and let her crash into me sobbing. She wrapped her arms tightly around me sobbing into my chest- she looked up at me and said "I believe you."

"Sorry you had to see that though."

"I-I just want to go home," she left my arms and walked to the window to find it storming outside.

"Great. Just dandy." She said and slid down the wall so she was sitting against it beginning to cry again.

"No one should be driving in this weather"I said trying to voice my concern for her without sounding like a wuss.

"But what other choice have I got Chad!"

"You could always stay with me," she looked at me questioningly," yeah I got a room for the night here."

"Um I don't know"

" Just Trust me, It'll be fine its a big room anyways"

"Well maybe." She stood up "Sorry I yelled at you in front of everyone. Friends...." She asked and stuck out her hand

"Friends. " I replied and shook her hand. I put my arm around her and we headed to my room. All I could think about was that tonight I had the most memorable kiss of my life with my dream girl and She doesn't even know it was me that she kissed. Friends, yeah but I wish she only knew. Tonight, staying in the same romm as Sonny, it would definetley be... interesting.

* * *

**hi everyone! hope you liked this chapter, review please - it gives me a great feeling knowing my work is being enjoyed and that my readers want it updated! oh and i have a plan for future chapters but i need your opinion, Should i bring in music and them singing??? let me know in your reviews. GRACIAS **

**-KaRiSsA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, no ****Copyright infringement intended**

**CPOV**

Sonny's sobbing has subsided to occasional sniffing. Girls and their emotions. I've never been around to witness a girl having a heartbroken crying fit, so this was all new to me. Stupid caring, this isn't AT ALL in any way 'normal' for me.

Leaving my arm wrapped around her waist, I stick my hand in my pocket digging for my room key. She was in a daze, I had already opened the door and was standing in the other side of the doorway, I waved my hand in the direction she was staring,

"Uh, Sonny, you coming in." No reply "Well you could sleep out here, but then I might have to call security and say there's a crazy fan-girl sleeping outside my door." Still nothing, "Normally that would've made you respond." I stepped towards her, she reacted.

"Huh, what was that again?"

" You coming in, I promise its more comfortable inside."

"I was just thinking. And maybe I should just drive home, after all its not like I've never driven in rain-"

I had to interrupt "And the 50 miles an hour wind? No, you've had a few drinks and let's be honest your an emotional wreck- a real hazard to all others driving on the road." She Rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know I'm right." I walked into the room and signaled her to follow.

**SPOV**

This whole night has not been at all like what I had imagined. I was standing outside of a fancy room at the Roosevelt Hotel and Chad has just waved me to follow him in. I really shouldn't be driving in my current state and after all it is Chad, so I follow. He turns on the TV , but we just stand and look around. This is arguably the nicest hotel room I've ever seen. But I only see one bed, I swallowed hard. He cleared his throat, "so, um-"

"Uh, I'm gunna use the bathroom." I say hurriedly, take my purse and quickly shut the door behind me. I sit against the door and breathe deeply. I can see the alert light on my blackberry blinking. So I check it only to find its 1:23 am (was it really that late already) and I have 2 missed calls and a voice mail from Tawni. I needed to do something to keep my self from analyzing the situation that awaited me on the other side of the door, so I called her.

"Sonny! About time, geesh and to think people say your the innocent one." Tawni said

"Tawni!" I whisper shouted

"What's with the whispering?"

"Mm, well I'm not alone, I just wanted to call you ..."

"What!!" Tawni screamed, just then there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Sonny, you ok?"

"Just a minute." I shouted to Chad, " Tawni, I have to go, but listen -I'll call u tomorrow morning the moment I get a chance."

"Wait! Who are you with? that didn't sound like Devon, it sounded more like.... Chad. CHAD! YOUR WITH CHAD! Oh what happened! "

"I have to go." I said and hung up the phone.

Chad was standing digging through his bag that lay on the bed. "Everything all right with Tawni?" he asked.

"uh yeah"

" Here" he said and handed me a gray Mickey Mouse T-shirt, "I'm sure that'll be more comfortable than a fitted formal ball gown." He laughed

"Thanks" I said blushing and was back off to the restroom to change.

* * *

I came back to find Chad changed and laying on the couch that was in the bedroom, eating pop tarts. "Want some" he mumbled with his mouthful.

"na, I'm good. Hey thanks again for the shirt."

" No prob and if I'm practicing this whole "nice" thing might as well be thorough." He answered and continued eating. Gosh this was awkward, I needed to say something.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I grabbed the remote and he nodded. I flipped through channels and found When Harry met Sally was just starting, this was one of my favorite movies, I was about to change it until Chad said, "Man I haven't seen this in forever!" and came and plopped next to me , our backs against the bed's head board.

"You've seen this before?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, who hasn't." We continued to watch in silence. I could feel the tension and my heart beating in my throat. By this time he had changed position to where he lay on his stomach on the foot of the bed. I yawned real loud.

"Ok," he reached for a pillow, "you take the bed and I'll take the couch." I was tired but how was is supposed to fall asleep with Chad Dylan Cooper sleeping in the same room not but 10 feet away from me and without watching the entire movie,

"No your fine, stay. I'm not going to sleep yet. Or at least until after the movie finishes."

"Ok, just tell me when." We continued to watch but somewhere around the hour mark we just started talking about our shows and the TV just became a faint hum in the background.

**CPOV**

The movie finished, Sonny and I have stayed chatting late into the night. Its taken me all night, but I've finally convinced myself to tell her how I feel,

"Sonny?" I asked

"Uh-huh." She said groggily, laying in her side, her back to me.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I know this wasn't what you would've wanted to happen today- with Devon and all."

"That's not your fault," she yawned. A minute passed in silence, it was now or never, "Well I'm glad you decided to stay with me after all, but what I'm trying to say is..... Sonny? Wait are you awake?"

No response, I'll take that as a no. I moved her to where she had a pillow and was covered with a blanket, turned off the TV and made a bed of the couch. I was so ready to tell her, figures this would happen to me though.

"Oh well" I yawned and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up to a knock on the door, Chad was still fast asleep. I quietly got up to answer the door before it woke him. The clock said it was about 11:45 am, so I wondered what time we had actually gone to sleep at. The last thing I remember is Chad getting all serious and apologizing. Did I imagine that, Chad never apologizes to other people. But if I remember correctly I got quite a few apologies from him last night. Last night was.... the only word I could think of was , Bizarre. And that left Devon. I would run into him sooner or later, and that was something I didn't want to think about. Another knock on the door, I hurried to it, turned the lock and opened to see a perky blonde in a hotel uniform pushing a cart.

"Good morning Mr. Cooper, here's some breakfast courtesy of the hotel, the newspaper, oh and today's new Tween Weekly." She finally looked away from the cart and looked up to see me. "Oh do I have the right room?"

"Yup this is it." I answered

"Oh, ok." She looked into the room, hoping to see a glimpse of Chad , and then she totally gave me the stinkeye and left.

I rolled the cart in, poured a cup of coffee, grabbed the Tween Weekly and went out to the terrace. I heard stirring inside the room, I turned to see Chad with a cup of coffee in his hand, walking towards me. Chad in the morning was probably the funniest thing ever, his always perfect blonde hair stuck up in all different directions. But I have to admit It was cutewhen mixed with his gleaming eyes and dazzling smile. It sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Good morning Sunshine." He pulled up A chair and sat with me . I couldn't contain my laughter,

"Good morning to you too, and uh - nice hair."

"Yeah , I know." He said jokingly, "You been up long?"

"No, I woke up when they brought the cart a few minutes ago." He nodded and sipped his coffee and looked out to the beautiful city. I returned to reading Tween Weekly and realized there was a picture on the cover of last night's party.

"The party is in Tween Weekly!!" He got up and stood behind my chair to read over my shoulder. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat.

"Wow it made the cover" he said, "go to page 26." I did as he said, once I got there, it was a 2 page spread of pictures of people arriving, there was even a picture of me and Devon on the stairs, I really don't remember people taking these pictures last night. There were pictures of all the decor before the party, and then what the place ended up looking like after. The place had been trashed, chairs, china and even tables lying broken in pieces on the floor.

" What happened after we left?" I said in disbelief. Chad began reading The article out loud;

"The McKenzie Falls annual party was last night. What began as a classy affair quickly ended up in scandal and ruins. At 1:30 am the cops were called on the possibility of drug deals going on at the star-studded party. They arrived to find not just drugs, but underage drinking. The night ended in a drug bust that currently has The Falls' Portlyn Vega accused of being a primary dealer. Condor studios is going to have some major explaining to do.

But In the midst of all this turmoil, Hollywood's resident bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, was no where to be found. An inside source says He was seen with So Random's very own Sonny Munroe getting into an elevator and heading up to his hotel room for the night. Could they be a couple? Will their union end the long rivalry between their hit shows? Only time will tell, reporting for Tween Weekly this has been Santiago Heraldo."

**CPOV**

"Wow I can't believe Portlyn was the one dealing last night." I couldn't believe that my friend since preschool had fallen in so far with drugs and drinking, I walked to the rail on the terrace.

" I could've been in a lot of trouble last night if you hadn't invited me up here." She came to stand right next to me.

I turned to look at her, "no problem, and for the record I'm glad you came with me last night." A smile appeared on her face, "Sonny, there's something I've been trying to tell you-" and of course my phone rang interrupting me.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked, I nodded and walked back into the room to get my phone, it was my agent calling.

" Sandy?"

"Chad have you read the new Tween Weekly!?"

"Yes, I have."

"Your lucky you weren't there during the drug bust!! "

" Calm down, I wasn't there that's all that matters."

"Wait where are you know??" She asked

"I'm in my hotel room."

"With who...." She probed.

"Sonny Monroe," Sonny was still holding the magazine, looking out to the city basking in the sun. I was even closer to telling her this time and Sandy's timing ruined the moment.

"So what the magazine said was true! Chad you are going to have some major explaining to do to the press..." She trailed off.

"I have to go, talk to you soon Sandy."

"Chad we aren't done talking, you better not hang up on me. We have to talk damage control-"

I hung up anyway. I wasn't ready to explain what had happened to anyone.

* * *

**Hi everyone! please excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it, I won't know unless you review...so....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**KARISSA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC or these companies and brands**

**SPOV**

Dear diary,

I'm writing you from my dressing room in between takes, Tawni, Niko,Grady and Zora are in the prop house. So Its been a week since the party. And I've been hard at work practicing the sketches for next month's season finale, but things were awkward when I saw Chad 4 days ago. He couldn't even attempt to hold a conversation with me when we ran into each other in the commissary. He made up a lame excuse and just left, leaving me extremely discouraged and a bit... Heartbroken; that he regrets inviting me to stay with him that night and that our names appearing together in Tween weekly is in his opinion embarrassing. Perhaps I'm just reading to much into this. But even Tawni and Niko agree, they are totally ignoring him whenever they see him and are really turning up the insults behind his back. Since the last encounter I haven't even seen Chad around the studio. At all. And I'm a bit worried, I miss him.

-Sonny

**CPOV**

I feel horrible. I have a stomach virus which I think has something to do with all this lying and stress I've been under since the party. The afternoon after dropping off Sonny at her apartment , I as well as the entire McKenzie Falls cast were summoned to a meeting with Mr. Condor. Long story short we are all in a shit load of trouble, and will be under close watch and "any further mess-ups will result in being fired."

Later that day I was on my way to meet with my publicist- but I had to stop for more coffee or there was no chance in hell I'd make it through another meeting of being scolded and threatened. I ran into Portlyn inside;

"Portlyn! hey, I didn't see you at the meeting earlier." She was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Chad..." She removed her glasses to reveal her puffy red eyes.

"What's going on with you." She motioned to a near by table and we sat down. She explained how she had been struggling for the last year with drugs, her ex-boyfriend was a dealer and she hasn't been able to shake the habit. "M-my parents kicked me out last month." She said wiping her eyes, " I've been staying at a friend's until I found an apartment, but she is even more in the drug scene than I am, so that hasn't exactly helped."

"Port I've known you for forever, you are welcome to stay with me whenever. You should've told me about your parents, I would've loved to help."

She wiped her eyes again "Thanks Chad, well anyway I wasn't at the meeting because I was packing up my stuff. Mr. Condor is sending me off to a rehab in Montana." She looked at her watch, "and I really have to head to the airport. I'll email you."

We walked out the Starbucks together and went our own ways. I hope she gets her problems in order.

So Sandy(my publicist) basically told me that having been seen at that party would effect the amount of viewers to Mack Falls, after all parents don't want their children looking up to an avid partier . And that being seen heading to a hotel room with a girl, let alone Sonny, wasn't helping. She suggested that I stay away from her as much as possible, so that this whole situation could just blow over. She even suggested I go on E! News to set the record straight. This just made me angry, after all what the hell gives her the right to tell me what Chad Dylan Cooper can and can't do! So I just angrily stormed out of that "amicable meeting". Whatevs. So I spent four days staying away from Sonny while filming at Condor Studios. But that encounter was too much. There is so much I need to tell her and I can't. So I asked for a week off, I need to figure things out for myself. I have had my phones off and I haven't checked emails, mail or the T.V. And I don't plan on appearing on any talk show. Sandy can just go and.....

**SPOV**

I'm up bright and early on Saturday. I had the weekend and Monday off, Marshal said I was over-working myself. Its 7:10 am, I think take a trip down to a little bitty cafe that I go to in Santa Monica. Its owned by the Gonzales family , and not a lot of people know about it. They are a wonderful family and the café has open mic all day, I usually try out my new music there, but today I think I'll just watch.

**CPOV**

I needed to get away from my place. Sandy came and was banging on my door last night, and it just aggravated me more. So this morning I grabbed my wallet, guitar and hopped in my car and headed to Santa Monica. I would go to my favorite café and play the new song I wrote the day after the party.

**SPOV**

As I open the door, the bell chimes and Mr. Gonzales comes out from the back.

" Sonny," he pulls me into a hug, "long time no see!! Your usual?"

"That sounds great Mr. Gonzales!"

"Ok I'll get your coffee started go sit down, we have a nice young man singing in the other room." he turned and headed to the kitchen. The Gonzales's café is rather old and dimly lit. When you walk in from the street the first room consists of the main counter, a few tables and a door that leads into the kitchen. The next adjoining room is dim and is the main eating area with a little stage in the back and finally through a door that said restricted is my favorite place. Its not really restricted (or at least not to friend's of the Gonzales's) its another eating area with a couch and an old record player.

I turn to go into the main room to find a table. I hear " The nice young man" singing but I couldn't really make out his features over the heads of a few sitting people. He is playing the guitar and is midway through a pretty good song. It must be an original.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I got believe in destiny_

_Or maybe an ordinary girl,Without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

There was something so familiar about this voice but I couldn't pinpoint it. I started toward the stage. But I still couldn't see his face, he was looking down at the guitar at the moment and his blonde hair was in his face.

_incredible,Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

He looked up. Oh my gosh, it was Chad! I could feel my jaw drop. Who knew he could sing and play the guitar!! And god was he good! And how does "Chad Dylan Cooper" know about this place? I was still standing behind people, so I pushed my way to the very front. He saw me, and a look of disbelief filled his face. For the rest of the song, it seemed as if he sang it just to me.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me Like gravity I'll be unstoppable(Be unstoppable)_

_I got believe in destiny_

_maybe an ordinary girl Without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me-_

_I'll be your hero(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

I began to clap and shout like a maniac. He just looked down and blushed. I stepped onto the stage to help him gather his things.

"Chad I didn't know you sang or played!"

"Yeah I don't really tell people" he wouldn't look me in the eyes

"Did I do something?" I asked I needed to know what his problem was. He said nothing and continued shoving things into his bag. "Fine then." I went to my table and he followed.

" Look, let me explain. Do you mind if I sit with you."

"I guess" I said and folded my arms across my chest. Just then Mr. Gonzales came with my burger and coffee.

"oh Sonny you met the singer, what was your name again?" he asked Chad

"Its Chad and we already knew each other."

"Well I'll leave you all to your talking, and Sonny if u need anything just call," he went to stand behind Chad's back and motioned something like- if he is bothering you I can kick his ass.

"Thanks, I'll let you know" I smiled at Mr. G.

I tried my coffee, it was superb. And then I remembered I needed to talk to Chad. "Chad how did you even find this place?"

"I've been coming here for years."

"Then how come Mr. G doesn't know your name?"

"Its because I always come wearing hats and sunglasses and I makeup names. Just last week I was Stefan."

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, "Stefan. Like Stefan Salvatore? I didn't realized you watched the Vampire Diaries."

"It's a good name!!! And so what if I watch it?" He asked Defensively.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with it- I happen to love the show myself."

Four hours later I had forgotten why I was even mad at him. We just ended up laughing, lost in conversation.

"You never told me how you found this place." he said

" Well when I first moved here I was missing home so I took a drive and ended up here. I met the Gonzales' and they sort of became my family away from home. I like to come here to think and try out my new music."

"You sing here!"

"yeah once in a while."

"I'd like to see that." he smiled warmly his eyes gleamed brightly. Sigh.

"Ehh, we'll see about that."

We stayed at the same table until after closing time. Mr. Gonzales said we could stay while he closed up and finished up things in his office. I could see in his smile that he had grown to really like Chad, from just the single day he spent there. It was dark outside the window the streets were empty.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It wasn't fair to you."

"It's ok I figured there was some good reason behind it." My phone was on the table, it started vibrating . I picked it up to see who it was; it was Devon calling. I pushed ignore, and threw it down on the table. Chad just raised an eyebrow. It went off again. I ignored it.

"He calls?" Chad asked annoyed.

"He's been calling since that Tween Weekly came out. He even came to the So Random set while we were filming, Security had to drag him away. I just try to ignore his existence and forget what happened."

"ohh."

"yeah."i added, while avoiding his eyes.

* * *

**hey guys!! Please excuse my mistakes this was done rather quickly. Either way i hope yall liked it. Please Review!! it really doesn't take but 2 seconds to give your opinion, it makes me want to keep writing. Without your reviews, i won't know to keep going....**

**THANK YOU**

**KARISSA**


	6. Chapter 6

**I went back to my first chapter and realized at the beginning it was all Chad, all the time. And I have since then been switching between point of views. I feel it suits the story best at certain times. But I'm going to try to go back, so this chapter will be more in Chad's perspective. **

**Review And give me your opinion, do u like the story switching point of views? Or do u like Chad's best? Or even Sonny's?**

Cpov

I drop my keys on my night stand, and plop face down onto my bed. Today was..... Not what I had planned. After all I was just trying to get away from the annoyances of Sandy and paparazzi, and I ended up spending the entire day at the Gonzales' cafe with Sonny. In a way I'm glad she got to hear me sing the song that I had written especially for her (Although didn't know it was for her). I've never played for anyone that I know. EVER. I don't know why but since my music is personal, I'd rather strangers hear, so they cant make connections between my songs and my life.

Mr. Gonzales had been nice enough to let us stay for 3 hours after closing time. But still It wasn't enough, I could have lived my whole life sitting at that table with Sonny, talking endlessly and staring into those eyes that resemble bottomless pools of chocolate. I am absolutely certain though, that Mr. G knows that I am head over heels in love with Sonny, he shot me a few glances as if to say he gave his blessing.

My phone went off, I looked and it was a text from Devon,

"Hey want to go out tonight, havnt seen or tlkd 2 u in awhile. Let's find some girls and party it up!!"

Hmm I wonder why I haven't talked to you Devon! I hastily replied "no thanks man" and pushed send. Ugh - why did everything get so complicated! I punched the area of mattress beside me and accidentally hit my hand on the TV remote and managed to break it. Great.

----the next morning----

I'm staring out the window watching the sun rise in my boxers, wondering what's going on at The Falls and how they are explaining my extended absence. I've been on that show since it started 5yrs ago and I've only missed two days. Once because I had the flu and another because my grandpa had died. I wonder how Portlyn's doing, and most of all what are Sonny's plans are for today? My thoughts were rudely interrupted by loud knocks on the front door.

"Chad open up!" Yells someone who I think is Devon . So I hurriedly run into my room close the door quietly, so that I can start packing a few things and make a run for it. 3 minutes later, when I'm dressed and I have my duffle bag slinged over my shoulder, Devon is still at the door. Well he's a persistent S.O.B. I'll give him that.

Living on the second floor I am able to get out from my balcony and from there jump to the massive tree beside it and climb down. It works and I've had to do a few times to get away from unwanted company- mainly the parents. Once I'm driving away in my car wearing a cap and awesome shades, feeling rather invincible, I turn on the radio. Ummm yeah.... bad idea.

"In other news, teen drama king Chad Dylan Cooper has been off hiding. No one Has seen or heard from him in days, but filming on the hit show McKenzie Falls has not stopped. Does this mean Chad is no longer on the hit TV show? The studio gives no comment, and we all are just dying to know what Hollywood's bad boy is up too. And where exactly does Ms. Munroe fit in all of this hubbub?"

I turned off the radio and opted to drive in silence. I don't even know why it matters to people where I am. Its not like I'm skipping work so I can become a serial killer. By this point I'm just really annoyed, so i drive to the one place that can turn my day around.

----later---

Earlier When I had arrived at the Gonzales' cafe, it was the busiest I had ever seen it! After waiting in line for 10 minutes, I finally reached the counter so I could place my order with Mr. Gonzales.

"Good afternoon sir, lovely day isn't it! What can I get for you!"

I took off my sunglasses, "Hey Mr. G,"

"Oh hey Ch-" I waved for him to stop saying my name, "Chandler."

"It sure is busy in here today. Could I order a cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper."

"Coming right up!" He leaned closer," Chad you know the back room that says restricted?"

"Yeah?"

"Well its usually just for family and Sonny, but you are welcome to hang out back there."

"That'd be great, thanks Mr. G." I slid him some money to pay for my meal.

"No can do, its on the house today kid. I'll bring your food to you." I nodded in appreciation and understanding.

----------

That had to have been the best burger I had ever eaten in my life. I was now lounging on the couch and listening to old Sinatra records on their antique record player. It was amazing and so cut off in here. The door opened, and it was Mr. G.,

"Glad to see you like it in here. Its funny though, this is exactly what Sonny does when she comes in here." I just nervously laughed. "Well I just came in here to bring you a refill and to tell you we have a performer setting up outside, so it shouldn't be long now before they start, thought you might like to see."

"I would, thanks again" I said while setting the glass down on the floor.

" No prob, have to get back to work." He shut the door behind him.

'Exactly what Sonny does' ? I let my thoughts wander as to what she was doing right now for a few minutes. And then I could hear clapping outside as the performer was welcomed up on stage. I put my cap and sunglasses on and went to stand in the back against the wall. As the guitar intro starts I look around to make sure nobody notices me, and Mr.G comes to stand next to me.

"Have you ever heard her sing?"

"Who?" He motions to the stage, I look up and its Sonny. I feel my eyes widen and jaw drop to the floor.

"I guess not." And he walks away to go chat with someone else. As she finishes the intro she takes a deep breathe. She looks gorgeous and so at home up there, the song begins.

Before I fall, too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

She is without a doubt the best singer I have ever heard. She has the entire audience under her spell. The song is so beautiful and I am sure she wrote it all by herself. But I can't help wondering who its about. I take off my sunglasses and move closer.

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep---

And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

The song speeds up and the conviction in her voice is stunning. I make it to the front row and when she looks up she shyly smiles, as if I just found out her inner most secret. My chest feels as if it would burst open at any moment. Hope fills my world as She nods, gets rid of the guitar, and walks in my direction- this beautiful song had been written about her feelings towards me. This moment is so perfect and I feel as if everyone around means nothing. And against my better judgment I step on the stage.

"If this is love, please don't break me

I'm giving up so, just.... catch me."

I stand staring at her for what feels like minutes (which was in reality like 2 seconds). So I do what I'd been wanting to do ever since the day I met her. I close the space between us and kiss her softly. We pull away and I bring her into the biggest hug ever. And the audience claps, I had forgotten about all those people. I look over to Sonny and see a bright red fill her cheeks. Mr. G having seen the whole thing, knew us well enough to know that we'd want to leave inconspicuously so while all eyes were on us and runs to the kitchen. The next thing I hear is a blood curdling scream, he runs into everyone's sight and yells,

"AHH my arm, the meat slicer got me!!!" His arm is covered in a thick red substance that I believe to be ketchup. As everyone turns around to tend to the "injured" man. Mr. G just winks at us and motions with his head to scram before the crowd figures out its just ketchup. I just laugh and grab her hand and lead her to the restricted room.

Once the door is closed, we just stand in the silence. She breaks it, "hi."

"Hi." I smile and take a step towards her, she takes a step back. Playing it off I walk to the record player against the nearby wall. I hear footsteps and quickly turn around. Sonny is walking to me. I have to admit I was caught of guard and Stumbled but suavely caught myself against the wall.

She keeps walking and now we are but a foot apart. "Well you heard me sing."

"You're great, and uh... Your song... It was... " I push off against the wall and we are now practically nose to nose. Her breath catches, she smells of Jasmine flowers.

"Sonny?" She finally looks me in the eyes. I feel like an incoherent fool, I can't formulate my words and now she is just smiling.

"Me too." she says totally reading my non-existant words. As CDC I'm never at a loss for words and I've never felt so alive and involved in a sappy moment, its...nice .

I still can't speak so she just comes the two inches and kisses me. Its just so natural with her, as her hands are finding there way to my neck, my hands wrap around her waist and pull her close to me. I feel her Lips smile against my own as she says ,"I've been waiting long enough," and with this I can't contain my happiness and love for her, my excitement takes over me and she ends up her back against the wall yet she continues to push herself closer to me. I pick her up so she doesn't have to be on her toes to kiss me and she without breaking away just wraps her legs around me. As the kiss continues to deepen I carry her to the couch. She never breaks hold of me and continues to pull herself closer and tries to push me to lay down on the couch, I follow her lead with no objections . And then...... there are loud knocks at the door. Sonny suddenly jumps off me and I sit up rod straight. I just look at her dumbfounded and we are both completely out of breath, "wow" we say in unison and laugh. She smile and gives me a warm hug.

--knock---

"Again with the interruptions!" I yell and it sounds as if there's a mob on the other side of the door. Under the door you can see flashing lights,

"Open up!"

"Chad! Sonny! We know your in there!" The paps found our hideout.

I get up and grab her by the hand, "Sonny is there a back way to get out of here?"

"Uh yeah the closet connects to the closet in the kitchen and you can take the back door from the kitchen. Wait where are you going??"

" WE need to go unless you want to be hounded by press. I have a bag packed and ready to go in my car already, I was planning to takeoff for a few days. Care to join me?"

"Hmm let me think… yeah!!!" She smiles and pecks me on the cheek.

"Lead the way Sonshine." I say and wink.

* * *

**Review!! Tell Me what you liked, and what you want!!!**

**~Karissa:)**


	7. Chapter 7 part one

**Thanks to everyone who added me to favs and alerts!! **

**But to those of you that actually reviewed thank you, you made my day, I give you a great big virtual hug!!!**

* * *

**I now give you PART ONE of chapter 7**

Spov

We made it outside, no one is in sight. Its just me and Chad holding hands! And its blissful, his warm hand is intertwined securely with mine. He smiles and leads me to his car, and my heart races at the sight of his 1,000 watt smile. He stops walking and a black car beeps. I look more closely at the car, its a black Porsche 911 Turbo!!! I've only ever seen these in the movies or while driving by the Porsche dealer.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"What! Don't diss on Susan, she's sensitive."

"Haha Susan! You named it!"

"Umm yes."

"No but what I was referring to was the fact that I thought we were making a secret getaway? and here we are going to drive off in this ostentatious, spotless, metallic black Porsche with windows tinted pitch black and red leather interior! Really Chad!"

"Just get in! It won't take long before they figure out we aren't inside anymore."

"Yes sir," I opened the door and got in.

"Thank you. And you are right but, I just can't leave Susan."

"Thank you for acknowledging it." I turned to look him in the eyes, "although this car is pretty...hot."

"A beautiful car for a beautiful lady," he said and leaned to kiss me sweetly, "we should go..." he spoke against my lips.

"In a minute...." My day had just been to perfect to ruin just yet. So I moved closer to kiss Chad again, it was harder than I had planned considering we were in a little bitty sports car. He repositioned his self once he realized my intentions.

I had been kissed by Chad a number of times today but not like this. Our first had been of hope, the second of pure joy, the third of content love. But this one was out of utter need. We both had liked, hated and most importantly loved each other for quite some time so today's events had not felt rushed or inappropriate in our eyes.

I was in my seat, well practically over in his, when he pulled me with his arm that was around my waist to where I was sitting with him on his lap in the drivers seat. My leg was beginning to hurt so I moved just a bit pulling Chad with me closer to the dash and steering wheel he began kissing down my jaw to my neck I shuddered and moved position again but this time my elbow slipped and hit the horn. A loud honk filled the air,

"Shit!" Chad exclaimed. I quickly moved back to my seat,

"My bad.." I said pulling on my seat belt and turning to look away from Chad.

"Oh! Sonny you know I didn't mean you, its just the street is deserted if you hear a honk.. Well they'll piece it together that we are leaving." He grabbed my hand and awaited my answer.

I believed him and had to smile, "well we better go then." He kissed my forehead and slammed on the gas. We were headed god knows where, in this fabulous car.

* * *

**Next part to come soon!!! How soon depends on your reviews….so Review!!**

**And aren't you guys excited to see Sonny with a SONG on Sunday!!!!**

**~ Karissa**


	8. Chapter 7 part two

**I now present part two!**

CPOV

"Just act normal Monroe. Geez."

We had driven all day and stopped at Target to pick up some essentials for Sonny before stopping for the night.

"Sorry," she said as she adjusted her hat and sunglasses, "I just don't want anyone to notice us again."

"Then stop drawing attention to yourself, its ten PM. And you have sunglasses on."

She took them off "oh,sorry-" I cut her off

"You do know I'm only joking right! Its late ,the store is practically empty. Don't worry We won't be long any way."

"Ok," she answered distantly as she looked through a rack of clothes. I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her

" Hmm, you don't want anyone to notice you huh? Well that's completely impossible. Your so beautiful people can't help but 'notice'." She just laughed and a bright pink filled her cheeks, I kissed the back of her head and let her continue on shopping.

We made our way to the check out lines, they were closing. Sonny put her things up on the counter. She ended up getting pajamas, a dress for tomorrow, underwear and some toiletries. "How long are we going to be away for?"

"I don't know yet, we can stop at another store tomorrow if you need. Getting tired of me already Monroe?" I laughed when I said the last part.

"No!" She said And playful hit my arm.

"Just checking."

You could tell The checkout guy did not want to be at work and it was close to closing. "Your total is $41.73"

Sonny started to dig in her purse for her wallet . I grabbed her arm to stop her "No you don't. I'll get it."

"Chad you don't have to. I'm on So Random-I do get paid you know."

"After all you do for that show, I'd hope so! But, Chad Dylan Cooper always gets the tab."

"But I would've had to buy this stuff eventually anyway." I just stared at her, "hmm so there's no talking you out of this, is there."

" No there's not." I said with a smile and handed the cashier some cash.

"Thank you Chad."

"No, thank you for coming along with me." I grabbed her hand and we headed to the car.

-----

"You know what we should do Chad!" I could her the excitement in her while we drove in the darkness of night, one hand on the wheel the other intertwined with hers.

"What?"

" We should go camping!!!" She practically squealed.

I looked over to her and laughed," Oh you were serious."

"Yeah! Don't you camp?"

"No, I've never been. I don't see the allure."

"We'll its fun and you should try it sometime."

"Sometime? Meaning you'll be okay when I stop at the nearest Hilton and get us a suite?"

" Sure considering, 'CDC' doesn't camp...."

"I could if I wanted to!"

"So tonight?!?!"

" No not tonight."

"Your parents never took you?"

"No." I said coldly

"Ok then." She go the hint and found a song on the radio and turned it up. I picked up her hand that I was holding and kissed it. I continued to drive into the nearest city, and she fell asleep against my shoulder somewhere along the way.

----

I carried her into the room and laid her on the bed gently trying my best not towake her. The bell-hop brought in our bags, and I went into the first room to tip him and grab a soda. I sat down on the couch in the bedroom to take off my shoes. I felt really thirsty and my orange soda sure did the trick. "Ahhhh"

" It tastes Good I take it." A voice from behind me says.

I jumped up," Sonny you scared me! I thought you were asleep. Sorry, I really tried to not wake you."

"Its fine it wasn't you, the bell-hop closed the door kind of loudly."

"I did try to get a room with two beds, but this was all they had. Don't worry the couch pulls out."

"That sure does happen to us a lot Chad," she said jokingly.

"That it does."

"I'm gunna go change."

"I'll be here." I said getting comfortable on the couch.

----

"I was thinking," she said from the first room, "you got the couch last time, and I really don't mind sleeping on a couch...."

"No, Chad Dylan C-"

She cut me off, "Cooper doesn't invite girls for sleepovers and then make them sleep on a couch. Does this really happen that often for you Chad?"

"That was so not what I was going to say. And No this doesn't happen often, or

at all for that matter."

- -

An hour later we turned off the lights and attempted to fall asleep. "Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Your not asleep right?"

"No I'm talking to you."

"I know, what I meant is- you weren't asleep."

"No,"

"Chad I was wondering...."

"Its ok, just say it."

"I would but its kinda weird talking to an area of darkness far away."

"Oh yeah." I sat up on the couch.

"You can come sit with me, if you want." She didn't have to ask me twice. I went and sat on the bed with her.

"So you remember the morning after the party when we read the article about us in that Tween Weekly?"

"Uh-huh?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Did you not talk to me at work because you were embarrassed people would assume we were together?"

I definitely wasn't expecting that, "No why would you think that."

"Its just you avoided me like the plague for days. And then earlier today at the Café, we had to make a secret getaway."

I moved closer to face her and hold both of her hands. "That's not at all why. I'm so astounded that you'd actually give me a chance. Its just I didn't want to spoil your reputation. And I can deal with sandy and my producers if they say anything about us being together. You know I love you right?" A smile filled her face, "actually, I've loved you for a very long time." She surprised me and suddenly her arms were embracing me. We just stayed in that position for minutes and I gently stroked her silky hair. She broke away, and looked me directly in the eyes, "I've loved you for a long while too."

I kissed her softly and pulled her back into my arms. I could now go to sleep having said all that I needed. I could feel her breathing steady out as she laid across my chest. And the darkness and serenity pulled me under.

* * *

**This was sort of just a filler to get me back to the major story line, I have the next chapters kind of planned out but i still need ideas, sooo REVIEW and give me your suggestions and ideas!!! THX**

**-KARISSA**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i dont own SWAC or Dunkin Donuts**

**CPOV**

We had taken a week off work since the day at the cafe. It was time to go back. Bright and early on Monday morning, I pulled up to Sonny's apartment complex, and headed to her place. I had stopped and got her a coffee and donut from her all time favorite Dunkin Donuts and bought a bouquet of flowers from a man selling on the side of rodeo drive.

I knocked, "open up its the police." I said in a deep authoritative voice. She opened "hahah funny Ch-" and she stopped talking and her focus zeroed in on my hands.

"For you, m' lady." I bowed slightly for dramatic affect( after all I needed to get back into mack falls mode).

"Aww Chad these are great!!!" She kissed me, "and wait I smell...."

"A dunkin donut with pink frosting and sprinkles."

"Thank you, your the best Chad." She kissed me again and led me into the living room.

"well, you know how I do."

"I'm just about ready." She said even though she was fully dressed in blue jean shorts and a T-shirt.

"Take your time, I'll watch some TV."

// a few minutes later//

Sonny went and stood in front of the TV to get my attention.

"Is this ok? too nice, not nice enough??" She was wearing a strapless floral dress with a long sleeve shirt under, black tights, and black boots. She looked perfect as always.

I got up from the couch to join her. "You look absolutely beautiful." I kissed her on the forehead and brought her into a hug.

"Thanks, in that case I'm ready to go to work now."

"Let's."

-----at the studio-----

We walked through the halls holding hands. We had assumed since photos of our kiss at the cafe and mini-vacation had leaked that it wouldn't be such a big deal. But the Teen Gladiators and Lunch Or No Lunch girls just gawked at us as if we were from another planet. I could tell Sonny was extremely uncomfortable, she was just looking down as we walked, I just squeezed her hand and whispered "its ok."

Just then I hear someone say "Ssssooonnnyyy!! I'm so glad your back!!!"

It was Tawni running to us. She gave sonny a tight hug and I got a friendly hello and smile. People were still staring, and Tawni is the kind of person to assert herself.

"What the hell is your problem? Never seen a boy and girl together!! Buzz off then." She grabbed Sonny's hand, "let's finish this reunion in the prop house."

* * *

Tawni filled us in on the days we had missed at Condor studios and then some.

"So you guys are coming to my birthday party tonight right!!" I looked over at Sonny confused, this was the first I had ever heard of it.

"Oh Chad I totally forgot to tell you!!! You don't have to if you don't want to." Sonny said in a hurry.

"Really I don't mind if you want me there I will be there with you."

"Good because that sounds perfect!"

"So where is it?" I asked, and We both looked over at Tawni.

"I rented out The BEAT!!! Remember the club that just opened a few weeks ago, the one we went to the grand opening, you know- Sonny where you met Devon....oh sorry didn't mean to bring it up."

Sonny reacted awkwardly, "No its fine. He works here, and it was an awesome club. Really its cool."

The girls had to leave to rehearsal so I headed over to my dressing room.

"Paging Chad Dylan Cooper, filming in 1minute."

* * *

That was a great take. CDCs back in the drama game. I was scoping out Today's snack table and had just shoved a mini sandwich down my throat when someone came up behind mand said,

"Really Chad? You take my girl." It was Devon's voice. DAMN I had no idea what to say to that, so I pretended to have not heard his comment and went on eating. He threw a freakin' strawberry at the back of my head.

"What the hell man!!!"

"Me? You!! We were bros and then you ignore me for 2 weeks and take my girl. The one you said you didn't have feelings for!!"

"Dev you throwing strawberries at my hair isn't going to solve anything."

"Maybe, but it sure as hell feels great." Just then a writer for the show came and whisked him away to discuss today's episode. Being totally freaked out I just went to my dressing room and sat. I looked to the mirror and there was an envelope addressed to me. I pulled it down and ripped it opened.

_Dear Chad, _

_Don't think I don't know, we do get Tween Weeklys here. And I must say.... I am soooo happy for you! I hope everything works out for you guys. I'm doing great in rehab. I even had my parents come and visit me, we are on good terms again. The other reason I wrote this was because I had checked my email and I had one from Devon. He is really angry and he said he planned to make you regret what you did.(Just wanted to give you a heads up before you run into him on set). _

Its a little late for that Port.

_I have to go -but be careful with Devon and be good to Sonny._

_Love,_

_Portlyn_

"Mr. Cooper to set!! We began 3 minutes ago!!! Chad hurry up!!!!" I did not think it was possible to scream via intercom. Its not like they can do much without the super star of the show,

"We mean it Mr. Cooper to set NOW!!!" Ok maybe I should go.

* * *

We are just having a run through, and I'm reading ahead in the script. So apparently to explain my absence the writers said that Devon (gag) and I got into a fight at school and I figured out that we were long lost brothers and left the country to think things through. Ok I've been gone less then 2 weeks and now Devon's name has been changed on the opening credits and now it plays right after mine and it says "co-starring... Devon Smith". What the hell!!! This show has never said co-starring!!! I don't know what kind of shit this people think they can pull over on Chad Dylan Cooper- this is my show, and I have no co-star!!!

Just talked with mr. Condor and the writer, apparently I do have a co-star. This is just great. I am currently laying on my couch, my head hangs off and I have a milkshake. The door opens but I can only see shoes walking in.

"Awwww, I came over as soon as I heard." Sonny sat on the floor to where I could see her. Even though she was upside down her face made everything better. "Chad why are you sitting like that?"

"I was just feeling bad for myself," I got up and moved to sit on the floor across from her, "but feeling bad won't help."

She gave me a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks but I guess its not that big of a deal, or so everyone keeps saying."

"Well I know what'll take your mind off it!!!!!" I just looked confused at her, "Tawni's party is tonight! You said we'd go." Her smile began to fade," but I understand if you aren't up to it..."

"Do you want to go?"

"Kind of, I mean Tawni is like my best friend....."

"Well we'll go then." As soon as I said this her smile instantly returned. "The party is in a few hours, and I assume you have an outfit planned," I got up and put out my hand to help her up, "shall we?"

* * *

**REVIEW!!! and then I'll put up the next chapter, whatever could happen when everyone returns back to "the beat" for Tawni's extreme birthday party?????**

**until next time!**

**-KARISSA**


	10. FYI

Hey everyone!

I was really hoping to have posted yesterday, but i've been studying in all of my free time for AP Tests. So as soon as AP Tests finish next Friday, I will continue writting and post ASAP! I already have the Tawni's birthday party chapter about 1/2 written!

Thanks for understanding,

~Karissa


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone for the long wait I haven't forgotten. May I present... Tawni's Birthday Party.**

**disclaimer : i don't own SWAC**

* * *

CPOV

It was like deja vu. The club was dark with different colored lights rotating. The music blared and I had to yell just to talk to Sonny.

"Well she sure went all out."

"It is Tawny we are talking about." There was a huge banner over the dance floor that said "Welcome to Tawni Town!" And all of the waiters, bartenders and staff wore hot pink shirts that read "happy 19th birthday Tawni". The club was packed with people, it seemed as if she had invited everyone from Condor Studios and then some. The Teen Gladiators were by the food tables, and I even saw a few of my very own cast mates heading to the dance floor.

"Let's go say hi to Tawni." I said and we headed to Tawni's tent. Yes I said tent. There was a pink silk tent set up on the edge of the dance floor. Inside she was sitting on a throne. Again, yes a throne. And she had shirtless male models fanning her.

"Sonny! You came!"

"Of course we came! Wow what a party!" Sonny squealed in delight while taking in the sight of the lavish tent.

"I know..." Tawni said and tossed back her hair. Meanwhile a remix to Selena Gomez's Naturally came on.

"Oh Chad let's Go dance! Could you excuse us Taw-" when Sonny turned from me to Tawni, it was as if she and her groupies had disappeared.

"Weird. Well, Let's go!" Sonny grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. She started dancing and I just stood awkwardly.

Then she realized, "What you don't like the song?"

"Its not that."

"Then what?" I was just about to open my mouth and speak but she Figured it out, "oh my! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't dance !"

"What! No, remember I danced with you at The Falls Party. I can slow dance, the fast stuff I just look stupid-and I don't know what to do."

"A www, well I can teach you." She grabbed my hands," I mean if you want..."

"Go for it."

"Well first off you need to loosen up, this song is fun! And just move to the music." She was still holding both of my hands so I just followed her directions. After about a minute, I just stopped thinking and started having fun. "See Chad! And you don't look stupid dancing!"

"Good to know!" I said and we continued laughing and dancing until the song finished.

"Yay!" She was jumping up and down and clapping,

"Thank you, I know." she just rolled her eyes, "I had a great teacher."

"That you did." We both just laughed in the middle of the dancing crowd as the song quickly changed to 'Fire Burning'.

"Let's put your newly found dance skills to the test."

"Your on!" I put out my hands waiting for hers,

"Uh-uh, that's the test. Your on your own." She began to dance and winked at me.

It actually wasn't that hard dancing on my own, it was fun, and It was well worth it to see Sonny's smiles and her funny dance moves. We were now out of breath and thirsty. We were heading to the bar, when Tawni stopped Sonny, "Having fun?"

"Yes you picked great tunes."

"I know," they continued chatting and I just looked around the place and then up to the balcony that overlooks the dance floor, and there he was. Devon with a pink drink in hand (which I would later learn was called a Mar-tawni). He lifted his drink as if to say cheers to me , chugged it down and mouthed "watch it." And saluted goodbye. What the hell, this guy can sure hold a grudge.

"Chad, Tawny and I are going to the tent, r u coming?" Sonny asked.

"In a minute I'm gunna get us some drinks, meet you there."

* * *

-tent-

Tawni had all of the drinks named after her for her party, which was just really confusing. I came back with a pink Mar-Tawnis and a bottle of hot pink champagne. I stopped as soon as I entered the tent, it seemed empty.

"Anyone in here?" I called into the tent as I pulled away the silk opening to enter.

There was no answer so I continued on in, I figured the girls had just gotten sidetracked. I was placing the drinks down on a extremely ornate table just as I heard someone scream "Boo!"

I jumped back- dropping the Mar-Tawni. It was Sonny she was hiding in the corner behind an excess of pink silk. She was laughing so hard she could barely speak, "aw-w… bbb-abe…Iiii…"

"Look I brought you a Mar-Tawni and you repay me by almost terrifying me into a heart attack, wow tisk tisk…." I just stood shaking my head in mock disappointment. Boy was she cute when she had her little laughing fits….

Her laughter was beginning to subside, "Tawni had to go mingle with some movie execs, so I figured I'd stay and surprise you!"

"Surprise me you did, almost to death!"

"Awww I'm sorry , don't worry I'll make it up to you." she began walking past me.

" Yeah? How?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm I Don't know…" She trailed off. I turned around to see that she had settled with the champagne and was now sitting on one of the many huge floor pillows through out the tent. She poured to glasses, "Want some?"

"Sure" I joined her on the fluffy pillow and took a huge gulp- god the drink even tasted pink.

"Sorry again about scaring you, I was just trying to get you to loosen up. I mean I know you didn't exactly have a smooth first day back at work."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I know CDC doesn't- wow, did you just say thank you to me for SCARING you?"

"yeah," I began laughing about the whole absurdity of her response. My girlfriend thought she had to feel bad about doing stuff like that. I pulled her closer, "Thank you for trying to make me feel better." I kissed her it was just a short innocent sweet kiss. I pulled away, "As my girlfriend you can scare me anytime." Her eyes lit up at the word "girlfriend". I guess I was yet to say it out loud to her, I just sort of assumed we were together since that whole event at the café when I heard her song, and we skipped town together. "I Love you Sonny." and I kissed her again. It was perfect- dare I say it just like they describe in books, as if time stops when your senses come to life and your body buzzes with energy. I repositioned myself to where I was facing her rather than turned to the side. She pulled away ever so slightly to where we were nose to nose looking into each others eyes, "I Love you Chad." Almost instantly I could feel one of those huge joyous smiles forming on my face, and before I knew it we were laying on the floor pillow kissing as if separation would result in death and the end of the world.

* * *

**Thats it for now folks! I would've kept on but i'm at a stand still on how I should write the next part. Review! Tell me what you liked, what you want in the story's future.**

**~Karissa**


End file.
